Talk:Poison Tip Signet
Barbed Arrows + Poison Tip Signet + Burning Arrow. Woot? Simple 03:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :... Why? --Gimmethegepgun 04:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Are we listing these now? I thought they weren't officially released under the GNU. Arshay Duskbrow 04:06, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::I wish this had an instant cast time. The Hobo 23:59, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I wonder how this would interact with BHA? Also, if used while BHA is in-flight due to long range and flatbow, would this cause poison? Completely useless to know, but who cares? --Gimmethegepgun 07:48, 2 August 2007 (CDT) xD now no1 will use that preparation anymore, this is perfect for pvp :You're gravely mistaken. Apply will still be the best for spreading poison/pressure in PvP, and for poisoning in PvE, where things die fast and you're constantly switching targets. Having to reactivate this every six seconds with a one-second activation is very bad; I'm hoping the activation time will be reduced when balancing this skill. Arshay Duskbrow 19:35, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Totally agree with Arshay, 1 second activation for something that needs to be re-applied frequently isn't very practical, should be 3/4 at the slowest, even then i think it should be 1/4 to put it on par with Apply Poison. Ghostun 12:37, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :By now, It's not better than Apply Poison. I wouldn't use this skill...ever. PvEreanor 19:44, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's pretty much better than Poison Arrow though, not that that's saying much --Gimmethegepgun 19:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) well since it frees up the space for another preperation, like simple said put in another degen skill and with burning arrow i think you would get -10 degen. which is pretty big. J1j2j3 16:02, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Or people could just get over it and realize that BA is immensely overrated and use a worthwhile elite like BHA or Glass Arrows --Gimmethegepgun 16:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::You're gravely mistaken. :P I usually find myself running Prepared Shot, but there's no denying BA's power. 99 armor-ignoring damage every 5 seconds, for 4 energy? (14 Marks, 14 Exp) Why yes. I'll admit though, it is useless if other party members are already throwing around Burning. Arshay Duskbrow 22:58, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Man, I think that unless they change something, this will be the very first LAME EotN skill! Woot? If this Signet were in Marksmanship or Expertise then it would be so much more useful. As it is, if you're running Wilderness Survivial you're likely already using Apply Poison or Poison Arrow (which still has its uses). I will admit that it may be more useful if you are running a "hit and run" build like my old R/any Solo Desert Trapper...but in PvP this would never see use, I don't think. (T/ ) 02:18, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I'd vote LAME for it's synergy with Symbolic Strike. One "viable" use would be with Barrage and Volley, as it would hit the primary target of the skill, I'd expect. Both remove preparations after all.Crimsonhandhiro 15:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, unless Poison Tip would do Poison to all the Barrage/Volley targets, it's still pretty useless. Barragers usually don't deal in degen anyways. (T/ ) 15:39, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Not yet they don't... I just suppose it's possible that some will try to squeeze every last bit of damage out of one shot as they can. Especially likely in Tombs runs, considering there's nothing there to remove conditions. Something for the Winnower B/P to consider. Crimsonhandhiro 16:06, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Nah, Slippery Ground will get LAME long before this will --Gimmethegepgun 22:38, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm, I'd say that you could be looking at this +Barrage. Mass poison spreader. Barrage+Splinter Weapon+Poison Tip Signet? --BeeD 01:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Would most likely work like the rest of the "next attack" skills and would only affect the first person it hits --Gimmethegepgun 01:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::My feeling is this will work with all of barrage's shots. In which case it's a good skill on a barrager. I have a few other ideas but they have no hope of viability. I don't think anyone can say with justified certainty whether it will work or not tho, Anet employees aside. Phool 20:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is a big piece of shit -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 21:43, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Barrage + Poison Tip Signet ftw?--76.174.108.152 12:06, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Only works on the first hit of barrage (whichever enemy's closer) –Ichigo724 21:02, 7 August 2007 (CDT) If I had to take a guess, I'd say this is intended to be used with something like Symbolic Strike. - Vermain 09:34, 8 August 2007 (CDT) on a para or derv could be a cheap good way for para or dervs to inflict poison? or am missing something? why would a paragon or dervish put points into wilderness survival for this?. well just put in whatever points we have remaining and just dump it there. so might get like 10 seconds worth of degen. J1j2j3 22:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) even with no points in it it could be useful maybe for a war or paragon or derv 8 seconds isnt a lot but its still free damage Id consider it on an assassin signet spiker, saves you from using asp to activate toxic shock. Although youd miss your elite energy management, then again you might not need it if the right build is made ^^. Say. Just need to hit them with staff after tip sig. I guess the elite could be Mark of insecrurity or even wastrels collapse ^^. Wether or not this would be any good i dont know :p. :Or you could just use Asp for a KD and the poison instead of dumping some attributes into WS --Gimmethegepgun 13:19, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::I just find asp to be very energy heavy. And it would just be one or two spare points in wilderness.--Diddy Bow 14:02, 11 August 2007 (CDT)